Breathe
by katcoo13
Summary: "Watch thy Anti-Lord, for he wishes to steal your   innocence and take thy hand. Beware of thy trickery,   Master Pirrup. Farewell."  I'm an Angel sent by God. I'm the Manager of the Anti-Christ. I'm still a Human.  DIP/YAOI Rated Mature, just in case! :D
1. Chapter 1

Breathe, just Breathe...

I'm just walking down the same street I do everyday. Nothing new, all the same, each every day. Old newspaper blowing 'bout in the breeze. I walk slow, vanilla tea in hand, down the Avenue which leads to my land. My land being, the job which I've created. Owner of, this and only this. I live in that place, seeming as I've had nothing interesting happen to me since 4th grade. Where I died, and raised again. Unknown who raised me, I walk alone down till the end of the road. I walked through the doors, the cold air filling in the room. I smoothly rushed through the small area. The church I work in sending me a message to meet them Immedetly. I rushed through the back corridor. I slowed and stopped in front of the last door, my steps slowing to a small creek through the wooden floorboards. I breathed and walked inside the warmer room. My diary of thoughts screaming out loud to run with joy, as I ignore them and stand in front of the desk I own. The one and only Pope sitting in my holy chair, who has came down from Rome to see me personally. I took deep breaths, the idea of the Pope himself coming all the way to this small town church to see and speak with me personally, shocked me no less then the shock of a Demon being able to be in a church and not burn. This is how surprised I was, I mean, a Demon cannot set foot in a church without bursting into an unholy flame-which is the shock of that not happening as the Pope coming to my small town church. I know my Dairy should be bursting out right now, but that isn't the best part. The Pope is here not just to see me and my church, but to attend and announce something personally for this church. He nodded to me and stood, us both heading out to the crowd of people inside my church. Pope stood on the holy stand, me standing to the side. Pope speaks his announcement to our church.

"Dear sons and daughters of God, I've come to announce something both terrible and great. Your-Our priest Phillip Pirrup has been picked upon Heaven and... Hell."

My breath hitched.

"He has been chosen by God to be appointed a Human Angel. Said, he shall be Human, but posses the powers of the Angelic being. That is in the name of Heaven. But, in the name of the Un-holiness of Hell, he has also been chosen. Chosen by the Anti-Christ, himself and personally went to address Christ of this matter. The Devil-Satan has spoken with it to our God as well."

My breathing had nearly threaten to spill into screams.

"Phillip has been chosen to 'Maintain' the Anti-Christ, while also being his Human Angelic. Say's the Lord, we must honor his chose. Why he has made such a deal with the Demon, I shall not know. But honor it and Phillip, none the less. That is all. Mark it down, in thy holy name. I must take my leave."

Pope turned to me and leaned close to my ear, with rushed voices, "Watch thy Anti-Lord, for he wishes to steal your innocence and take thy hand. Beware of thy trickery, Master Pirrup. Farewell."

I slipped from awareness and awoke in the back room to figure out that the Pope has arrived in Rome once more, and that I've slept for 26 hours in my home. My church. My life.

Oh dear.

I'm an Angel sent by God.

I'm the Manager of the Anti-Christ.

I'm still a Human.

I walked out to the front of my Church, to find a fire-red eyed, black haired, and black roped man my age, sitting camly to the right in the first row of seats. I've met him before...

Oh.

Oh no.

"D-Damien!", I yelled. Soon realizing that he and I were the only ones in the church, I quickly turned and sprinted toward the back. What was HE doing here? Trying to blow me up again, that's what! I ran full stride to screech to a holt as blue flames raised up from the door I was attempting to escape through. Damien appeared from it, the flames gone. I felt wetness on my cheeks flow down, obviously crying without meaning too. Damien looked saddened, but still smiled. He right hand came up close to my face, causing me to flinch back. He hesitated, then moved his hand quickly to my right cheek to wipe away the water. I slapped his hand down with a scared shriek. I took two steps back as he took one forward. His right hand still stretched to me.

"Pip-"

"N-No!"

I stepped back two more steps before spinning and running back toward the front of my church. Damien of coarse, proofed from smoke right in front of me, scaring me enough to fall to my knees in tears. My hands went to my head, fingers threading through my hair in small blonde locks. I heard Damien wince and kneel down in front of me, as my fragile form stayed shaking with the force of my silent sobs. I felt a tight grip on my left shoulder, dropping my hands from my face, I sucked in my next sobs and looked up with tears still treading down my face. One more sob choked out.

How could I forget that HE was the Anti-Christ! How could I forget what HE did to me! How could I forget how he said sorry? How could I forget how he promised to come back to me? How could I forget how he said he...

Promised to make me his.

"D-Damien...?",I asked through choked sobs. He smiled to me, nodding. I sobbed again, more quiet. I mumbled quietly.

"What?", He asked. I stared straight in to his eye's, anger and lust in my eye's. His face dropped to confusion at my look. I choked out into a sob as I spoke quietly to him,

"Why did you keep my waiting?", I cry'd as I pushed forward into his chest, clinging for my life and crying into his warm, still beating heart. My sobs slowing as he wrapped his arms around my back soothingly.

"I needed to find an excuse to come back. Marrying an Angelic Human ,I found was the best shot I could get. So I asked My 'other' for this. He said yes to one condition."

"W-what condition?"

"I quote; That my holy brother not die alone, or die at all."

I scooted away to see his face,"What d-does that mean?"

Damien snickered and picked me up off the ground and lead me out of the church. The sun burned my eye's as we both walked down the stairs. On the 6th to last step, Damien stopped me. He kneeled down, pulling out a small ruby colored box. He opened said ruby box to show silver ring with three marking's of 'DxP' carved onto the front. Damien smiled his most charming toothy grin, asking the question I've been waiting to hear since that day he left. Four words I thought he'd never speak to me.

"Will you marry me?" 


	2. Chapter 2

"I needed to find an excuse to come back. Marrying an Angelic Human ,I found was the best shot I could get. So I asked My 'other' for this. He said yes to one condition."

"W-what condition?"

"I quote; That my holy brother not die alone, or die at all."

I scooted away to see his face,"What d-does that mean?"

Damien snickered and picked me up off the ground and lead me out of the church. The sun burned my eye's as we both walked down the stairs. On the 6th to last step, Damien stopped me. He kneeled down, pulling out a small ruby colored box. He opened said ruby box to show a silver ring with three marking's of 'DxP' carved onto the front. Damien smiled his most charming toothy grin, asking the question I've been waiting to hear since that day he left. Four words I thought he'd never speak to me.

"Will you marry me?" -

I stood ther, dumbfounded. Did he really just say something like that? Damien? I know I should just listen to the Pope and run now, but he did promise. Do I truly know that I love him. My breathe shorted and came out shakily. I know, I know I do.

"Damien...", I choked out quietly. I flung my arms out and pulled him tightly to me. For my own health, I knew this was such a bad idea. Saying an agreement to something like this. I feel like I need to get in front of a crowd and yell every emotion that was glued around my head. I just... need to breathe. Slowly. Through the nose.

"...Yes.", I sighed silently in his ear. He picked me up, guiding me through the church and to my personal room that I live in. He set me down on to my bed. A wicked grin spreading across his gently face. I smiled shyly up to him. What did I tell him that for? Pope said he was going to take my... hand and innocence. I gasped and backed up to the wall. What have I done? I grew angry at myself and glared up to the Deamon.

"You will not take me. I can't do that to my people. Not to the Pope. I cannot do that. My pride will not allow this!", I said quickly, slurring my words together. I knew I wanted this. I wanted this badly. It being late on a Monday night, I simply turned my back to him and hid under the covers of my simple bed sheets. I heard him sigh.

"My dear, your stuck with me forever anyway. You are my Maintainer, in fact. I mustn't let you die alone. I promised an old friend of mine to not do so. He accepts this, why not you? Even your God, your Savior also, all agree. Let your pride slip for a moment. Pip, my darling, why not just give in to the love you know you share with me? You know as well as I do that our love is forever lasting and that I would never leave again."

I stiffened. Such an emotional speech from the son of Satan... How could God or Jesus refuse someone like this, ever? I lifted my head from my pillow and stared at my lap. What is worng with me? Being so fragile and such mood changes. I've cryed the most this day then I have in ten years and more. What is it about this wonderful being that makes me soft? Why can I not control my emotions like I've been doing? I've cryed in my head over and over since he left me, but I've never cryed outwordly since second grade. This Deamon, how can he bring out my emotions...

I truly, deeply have fallen for him, haven't I?

"I...", I breathed in a final, silent breath, a smile grazing my mouth,"Damien, Son of Lucifer, I shall give you my hand to wed, therefore I shall give you my innocence on the night we wed.", and right after that calm saying, Damien grabbed my wrists and pulled me back down in to a tight embrace. I hugged him back, my shy smile turning into that of a happy grin for the first time in years. I have finally gotten the one thing I've been waiting for. I've gotten love, a purpose, a filing. I'm a husband, and maintainer, and an angel sent by God. All these things fit together, all for the one thing I've always, and the only thing I've always, truly wanted.

Damien.

I'm sorry for the short chapter. Please let me know if you'd like it to be continued. Thank you! 


End file.
